A Girl With Her Own Story
by Girls-Can-Play-Football-Too
Summary: Cora Andersson, daughter of Cornelius Fudge and Nicole Andersson, and best friend of Helen Burke isn't the Gryffindor princess, or the Golden Girl, but she does have a story. Forgotten by most, overlooked by all, except the one she wishes would overlook her at all costs: Lord Voldemort. Cora has her own story as a war girl that no one knows, ever since her mother's death, fighting.


**This is just an introduction, and I promise you it will get better. Just give it some time. Disclaimer: I own nothing that was originally written by JK Rowling, the characters, nor the plot. I do own, Cora's village, Cora, Maia, Helen, Abby, Castor, Nicole, Adara, and Pauline, but I don't own the Burke or Crabbe families. Read and review please! **

"Cora, hurry up! We'll be late for tea if we don't and Maia's stopping by. You know she brings the most fascinating stuff," Helen Burke called over her shoulder, as she raced up the hill, wisps of black hair blowing loose of her bun and into her face. Helen took after her mother, rather than her accursed father. She was a steady 5'2 and had fried black hair, casually worn in a bun with hair flying out. She had such pale skin, a British trait that her rosy cheeks stood out for miles. And her brown eyes were a mushy color that seemed like they belonged with the mud and not on a person's face.

Helena Pauline Burke was the youngest daughter of Francis and Pauline Burke nee Borgin, the perfect union, joining longtime alliance together as one. Pauline died when Helen was nine, and Francis Burke was too wrapped up in that shop of his to pay much attention to his _worthless_ daughter, who could only gain worth by producing a son. Helen attended Beaubaxtons and was a firm sixteen years of age.

Her best friend, Cora Nicole Andersson was the daughter of Nicole Andersson, a hard working muggle and Cornelius Fudge. Cora grew up in a muggle village with her mother, and best friends, Helen, Maia, and Abby. Cora didn't pop when you saw her with her plain brown hair and hazel eyes, but she was a dueling prodigy.

Maia Azure Burke was Helen's elder sister, and Maia was the bane of the family's existence. Maia was nineteen years old, and worked in a shabby pub called the Doxy Closet that was filled with couples and prostitutes. Maia was a prostitute.

Tabitha Becrux Angela Crabbe or Abby since that's all she usually provided you with, worked at the Doxy Closet too. She despised her family, and did everything to disgrace them, but they didn't mind. They had her brothers Vincent and Castor, along with her eight year old sister, Adara to honor them. Abby was seventeen, going on eighteen, and a qualified healer, but she wouldn't be caught dead doing that, because it would bring her family positive recognition.

And you might not have caught on by now, but Helen, Cora, Maia, and Abby are best friends. Oh and one more thing, they're witches. And one thing about being witches, they have to train. Abby and Maia had already finished school, so this isn't their story. Why should you be bothered to read about two typical prostitutes at Doxy Closet which isn't even posh? Why even bother to read about Helen Burke, the forgotten daughter at Beaubaxtons?

No, this story is about Cora Nicole Andersson, the ironically forgotten Gryffindor at Hogwarts, overshadowed by the Golden kids, and on much the same level as Sally-Anne Perks. This story, unlike so many others doesn't come off cannon. No, Cora Andersson has a story of her own. A father who is adamantly refusing to acknowledge a certain dark wizard's return, a mother perishing in the flames caused by said dark wizard, and getting to know the other students on a deeper level. Because while Cora Andersson might not be the Gryffindor princess, or the Golden girl like Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley, but the war affected Cora more than anybody then perhaps Harry Potter, himself. She was the girl that watched from the sidelines, and that people couldn't be bothered to get to know.

And Cora came over the hill, and saw the burning house just as Helen asked, "Is that your house?" And this is how Cora's story starts, nodding tightly, not trusting herself to speak, and standing there as her childhood house went up in flames.


End file.
